


Red thread of destiny

by Dislacie



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 06:05:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dislacie/pseuds/Dislacie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love 02 - Natsu, ¿alguna vez oíste eso del hilo rojo del destino?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red thread of destiny

Natsu's POV.

—Natsu, ¿alguna vez oíste eso del hilo rojo del destino? —me preguntó la linda chica de cabellos rubios y ojos chocolate.

—No —contesté con simpleza.

—Es… un vínculo que jamás puede romperse —dijo ella, entonces se me pasó una pregunta por la cabeza. No iba a quedarme con la duda.

—¿Y quemarse? —le dije a la rubia, porque vamos, el fuego es genial y puede con todo, ¿no?

—Tampoco. Es un hilo rojo invisible que conecta a aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse, sin importar tiempo, lugar o circunstancias. El hilo se puede estirar o contraer, pero nunca romper —me sonrió con las mejillas un poco rojas. Estaba lindísima—, ni quemarse —remarcó, sacando una risita.

—Lo único que entendí es que tú tiras de mi hilo rojo —puse cara de tonto. No podía dejar de sentirme como estúpido al ser ¿cursi? Bueno, sentimental, porque si mal no estoy, eso que dije había sido muy acaramelado para mi gusto.

—Natsu… —susurró ella, bajando la mirada, con pena.

¡Lucy es hermosa! No sé cómo pude aguantarme todo este tiempo con el corazón hecho un lío.

Lentamente me acerqué a los rosados labios de la chica. Sentí cómo mi aliento chocaba contra el de ella para luego cortar toda la distancia y besarla con dulzura. Lucy me rodeó el cuello con los brazos, como queriendo profundizar el tacto entre nuestros labios, que, muy pronto se volvió algo cargado de pasión porque le introduje mi lengua.

Saboreé a mi chica tanto como se me dio la gana. ¡Ya habían pasado unos minutos desde que lo había hecho! Uff, Lucy era deliciosa. Y SÍ. MI CHICA. MI NOVIA. ¡Solamente para Natsu Dragneel!

—Te quiero —muritó Lucy entre el poco tiempo que le daba para respirar.

Me encanta que me diga eso. Me hace sentir más fuerte y con unas ganas de cargarla hasta su departamento para hacer lo que la otra vez, por primera vez hicimos. Demonios. No pude forzarla a que me dejara lamer por más tiempo sus labios. Ella necesitaba más aire.

—¡Lucy! ¡Espera, quiero besarte otra vez! —exclamé impaciente, queriendo fingir molestia (para ver si me dejaba continuar ya).

—¿N-no ves que me quedo sin aire? —Lucy dijo jadeando—. Y-yo también… quiero besarte pero… —decía.

Y me encendí.

La rodeé con mis brazos y hundí mi cabeza entre sus suaves pechos que tanto me encantan lamer. Noté que mi novia se estremeció al instante y mejor subí hasta su cuello para darle una lamida, acción que al parecer la puso muy ¿nerviosa?

—N-no hagas eso… —me pidió ella, pero no iba a obedecerla—. ¿Qui-quieres hacerlo? —de la nada, me preguntó.

¡Sí quiero! ¡Joder! Tengo ganas desde que habíamos terminado la otra noche. ¡Es decir, mi Lucy está más que buena! Ahora entiendo a lo que se referían los chicos del gremio cuando…

Espera. ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Significa que esos pervertidos se imaginaban hacer "eso" con Lucy?!

Los mato.

—¡Lucy! —gruñí.

¡Ah, pero espera, Natsu, ni siquiera le dijiste que sí querías hacerlo!

Ble, no importa. Joder. No, sí importa, pero antes…

—¿Lucy, no has hecho eso con otros, verdad? —con una claro rostro de enojo, le pregunté.

Ella me miró confundida y con las mejillas muy rojas, no sé la causa, pero lo estaban. De seguro me estaba pasando de elevar la temperatura de mi cuerpo.

De repente, Lucy me acarició las mejillas con sus finas manos y me besó la frente, provocándome una sensación de tranquilidad.

—No, tontito —¿era un insulto? Me valía un carbón, ella me había dado otro beso después de que dijera eso—, tú eres el único —y me volvió a besar, ahora en la mejilla izquierda.

Era tan feliz. ¡Con Lucy dándome besos por toda la cara podría morir feliz! Bueno, no. Lo que quería decir era que… No sé. Amo a Lucy.

—¡Lucy! ¡Vamos a tener sexo! —animado, le dije a la rubia lo que quería hacer. Y entonces ella me dio un leve golpe en la cabeza mientras se giraba, apenada, y mucho más ruborizada que antes.

—¡N-no digas esas cosas así! —me gritó, exaltada.

¿Qué había dicho ahora? No le había dicho que estaba gorda, ni que me comí toda la comida de su refrigerador. Tampoco que Happy se llevó una ropa extraña que curiosamente era diminuta y se parece a lo que usa en su… ¡AH! ¡MIERDA, HAPPY!

¿Para qué quiere un gato unas de esas? ¡Será pervertido!

—¡Lucy, debemos ir a proteger tu ropa interior! —le dije, pues no quería que "otro" se llevara lo que ella usa para mí.

—¿E-eh? ¿Natsu? —se alejó un poco de mí, estoy completamente seguro que Lucy es rara.

—¡Vamos! —insistí.

—¿Qué demonios dices? ¡¿O quieres sexo o quieres revisar mis pantys?! —chilló, con aires de Erza.

¡Miedo, miedo! ¡Ah! Es cierto, ¿dijo sexo? Lucy no estaba ni consciente de lo que había preguntado porque después se cubrió el rostro con sus manos y un poco de vapor salía de su rojísimo rostro.

—Luce, ya te dije que quiero…

—¡No lo digas! —me cortó, quitando sus manos de donde estaban y acercando su rostro al mío. Estaba muy cerca. ¡Sí!—. V-vamos a hacerlo… pero dile "hacer el amor" —siguió diciéndome ella; y puse una facción despistada y después de cinco segundo, lo capté y sonreí ampliamente.

Mi novia se garró de la bufanda que me dio mi padre y cuando vi sus ojitos marrones rogando por cariño, la cargué estilo pareja recién casada y emprendí a correr hasta su casa… donde se encuentra su cama.

¡Y llegamos rápido! ¡Más rápido que un rayo!

¡Toma esa Laxus!

—¿T-tantas ganas tienes de hacerlo? —oí que me preguntó ella con una tenue voz.

La tumbé en la cama con mucha desesperación, pero siendo amable.

—¡Sí! Quiero hacerte el amor, Luce —sonreí con normalidad, diciéndole como ella me había dicho que le llamara "a tener sexo".

—Eres un pervertido, Natsu Dragneel —Lucy bajó la mirada, desabrochándose la ropa.

—Tal vez —contesté y empecé con el acto.

Finalmente es cierto. Soy un pervertido. Pero solo con Lucy Heartfilia. Mi novia. ¿Entendieron? MI NOVIA. Por si no les había quedado claro.

¡Recuerden que ella tira de mi hilo rojo, y yo del de ella!


End file.
